Makeup
by bitterberries
Summary: She looked perfect just the way she was. /Rivetra oneshot/ Prompt.


**Pairings: **Levi x Petra

**Summary:** She looked perfect the way she was.

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: Hajime Isayama owns snk and all of its characters.**

* * *

**Makeup**

* * *

It was that day of the week again.

The time came around where Levi grabbed his hoard of cleaning supplies from the huge closet downstairs, pulled on his white cloth mask to his face, strapped on a large rag and full spray of water to his belt, and ran the house through an intense cleaning session —or as his girlfriend liked to call it; Weekly cleanings by Levi the maid.

After wiping down the windows, sweeping the floors, vacuuming the carpet, organizing and re arranging the rooms to the point where there wasn't even a _speck_ of dirt left, he looked at his work proudly before trudging up the stairs in desperate need for a cleansing of himself.

Though as he walked through the empty hallway to his room, a faint voice sounded out in his ears.

Was that _singing?_

He already knew who the person projecting the song was. There was only one other human being in the household besides himself, and Petra was the only person who could ever sing in his presence without him punching anybody in ear aching dissatisfaction.

Following it, his feet led him to the quaint bathroom inside of his room, and he stopped in front of it with a displeased expression on his face. As quiet as a mouse, he raised his fist to the middle of the door, then _banged _on it as loud as he could.

Sometimes Petra took too long to get ready.

Levi noted the way she replaced her light chorusing with strong curses. He heard shuffling in the process, and with a sigh he twisted the doorknob and opened the door, revealing a clearly irritated Petra leaning over the bathroom counter.

Upon moving into the space, he _instantly_ detected a difference in the air.

"What's wrong with your face?"

Well, he didn't have to say it like _that._

There was a random red streak that went from the middle of her pink lips to the center of her cheeks. She gestured to the random items scattered over the counter top before touching the lipstick stain again.

"I was in the middle of getting ready before you just so happened to _startle_ me."

He took a few steps towards her, shaking his head in what seemed to be disagreement. "No, no that's going to be a problem."

"Wha—"

And just like that, he grabbed her by the shoulders forcefully and spun her so that she faced him. Before she even realized it, the bottle of cold water than was once at his small belt was held close to her face.

Her eyes widened in fear. "HEY—"

Levi sprayed her face ten times or so.

To make sure she couldn't run away, he wrapped a strong arm around her back and pulled her to him so that the only thing that was able to move was his free hand. He already knew his plan. As fast as lightning, he shot his palm at the bag of makeup wipes nearby and began to rub her face with one at an eager speed.

"Levi!"

"Shhh. I'm_ cleaning._"

Her body fidgeted and fought against his, despite knowing he was stronger.

"Let me g—"

"Wait— fuck, how the hell do you get this off?"

"Stop it!"

"No, I'm almost done."

After a few seconds, he tossed the dirty wipes in the trash beside them and tucked a few of her lightly drenched strawberry blonde strands behind her ears. "And voila."

Petra scowled. "Did you really just do that?"

"You don't need makeup," Levi said plainly. He gently released her from his hold before maneuvering towards the messily arranged makeup on his counter. With a quick swipe of his arm, he pushed the cosmetics into a large garbage bag that he just _happened to_ _have_— but Petra swore it came out of nowhere_._

"What gives you the right to do that?"

He tied the bag in a tight knot before slinging it over his back.

"You look perfect the way you are, and I won't allow that_ dirt_ to be on your face. So this shitty stuff," he turned swiftly on his heel and walked out of the bathroom, leaving her blushing a bright red. "Is going in the damn trash where it belongs."

* * *

review pls.


End file.
